


Prendre soin de toi

by GredW



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GredW/pseuds/GredW
Summary: "Magnus gémit. Alec avait dû le ramener chez lui et le laisser cuver seul. Il devait vraiment arrêter de boire autant quand il était avec le shadowhunter. Alec ne restait presque jamais dans ces cas-là."Ficlet fluffy écrite dans le cadre du CreativeJune sur un prompt de Camille_Miko.





	Prendre soin de toi

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.

Sur un prompt de Camille Miko : mettre dans la fic les mots "arrête", "princesse" et "Blois".  
\---  
Magnus ouvrit un œil. Il grogna. Il avait vraiment abusé des cocktails hier soir. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais il savait qu'il était seul dans son lit. Doucement, il passa sur le dos et essaya de se rappeler de la soirée de la veille. Il fronça les sourcils. Il lui était dur de se concentrer.  
Il était persuadé qu'il avait fait la fête avec Alec. Il se souvenait de leur arrivée dans la boîte, de son envie de danser, d'Alec qui le regardait, amusé, quand il se retrouva sur la piste. Alec n'aimait pas danser mais il le laissait toujours faire et l'admirait de loin. Il comprit en voyant le changement sur le visage de son amant qu'il était dans le collimateur d'un autre danseur. Une main se posa sur son dos puis se faufila jusqu'à son torse. Une main féminine. Il sentit un corps se blottir contre lui et des hanches se balancer au même rythme que les siennes. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour décliner l'invitation qu'Alec était à ses côtés.  
Brusquement et fermement, le jeune shadowhunter le tira par la chemise et l'enlaça tout en envoyant un regard assassin à la personne qui avait osé poser ses doigts sur son sorcier. La jeune fille sourit puis rit, tout en levant les mains. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir essayé, semblait-elle dire. Magnus hocha la tête mais il se rendit compte que son amant ne se déridait pas.  
« Arrête », lui dit-il dans l'oreille tout en l'éloignant de la piste. Il aimait savoir son Alec jaloux mais il préférait quand il riait et qu'il était heureux.  
Après, le reste de la nuit lui sembla plus qu'embrouillée... Ils avaient bu au bar... Non, il avait bu au bar. Il était presque sûr que l'autre homme avait siroté la même bière alors que lui-même enchaînait les cocktails.  
Magnus gémit. Alec avait dû le ramener chez lui et le laisser cuver seul. Il devait vraiment arrêter de boire autant quand il était avec le shadowhunter. Alec ne restait presque jamais dans ces cas-là. Il fallait dire qu'il pouvait être particulièrement pénible... et qu'il avait une forte tendance à ronfler... Il avait été mortifié quand Alec lui avait avoué la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas rester dormir avec lui après une soirée plutôt bien arrosée.  
Magnus ferma les yeux et soupira fortement. Il prit la résolution de diminuer sa consommation d'alcool. Après tout, cela ne pouvait lui emmener que de bonnes choses : moins de réveils nauséeux, une meilleure hygiène de vie et une vie sexuelle améliorée !  
Il se décida à se lever pour prendre une potion de sa composition diminuant les effets de la gueule de bois. Il passa par la salle de bains puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait aussi besoin d'un bon café.  
Il s'en servait une grande tasse quand il sentit un baiser être déposé sur sa nuque. Il sursauta.  
« Hé, princesse, réveillé ? »  
Magnus se tourna vers son amant. Son cœur battit encore plus fort quand il le regarda. Il adorait ce petit sourire en coin, son regard si chaleureux qui le couvait.  
« - Princesse ? »  
Alec hocha les épaules, amusé. Il lui prit le café des mains et en but une gorgée.  
« - Noir ? Et les trois cuillères de sucre ? Et le lait ?   
\- Besoin de me réveiller... »  
Magnus grogna. Ce café était trop amer. Alec servit une autre tasse de café qu'il sucra avec envie et auquel il ajouta une bonne rasade de lait. Il échangea cette tasse avec celle que tenait Magnus. Le sorcier sourit, reconnaissant. Il aimait quand son shadowhunter prenait soin de lui. Ce dernier lui tendit aussi une potion. Oui, il devait vraiment arrêter de boire. Son amant savait maintenant où il gardait son remède anti gueule de bois.  
« Tu es resté ?  
\- J'ai dormi dans la chambre d'amis.  
\- Oh... désolé... »  
Alec rit. Il l'embrassa sur la joue.  
« - J'ai appelé Jace. Je lui ai dit que je ne viendrai pas à l'Institut aujourd'hui. Je reste joignable s'il y a une urgence.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Je lui ai aussi dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien et qu'il fallait que je m'occupe de toi... »  
Magnus grimaça. Jace ne manquera pas de le chambrer la prochaine fois qu'ils se verront.  
« … Et puis, il faudra que tu t'occupes de moi aussi... plus tard... quand tu iras mieux... »  
La voix suave d'Alec réveilla complètement son amant. Le jeune homme regardait le sorcier, souriant mais un peu tendu. Il avait encore du mal à flirter sans rougir. Magnus avala d'une traite sa potion puis entoura le cou d'Alec de ses bras.  
« On devrait aller dans la chambre, je m'y sentirai mieux là-bas ! »  
Alec rit, amusé. Magnus ne perdait pas le nord... Il le suivit dans sa chambre. Chambre qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de quitter de la journée.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment ça, je n'ai pas utilisé le mot Blois ? Bah si, là, maintenant... ça doit compter non ?!? Je le récris : Blois. Voilà ! ^^


End file.
